


sweet tooth

by narrativefoiltrope



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Vampire fangs, the feelings realization in question is winter realizing she has a thing for mason's teeth, twc book 3 demo spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativefoiltrope/pseuds/narrativefoiltrope
Summary: detective winter collins and unit bravo attend a halloween event at the local elementary school: felix wears a vampire costume, mason makes innuendos, and winter is surprised to find she is considering a physical relationship with mason
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 days of wayhaven, prompt: wolf.  
> come yell at me about twc on tumblr @narrativefoiltrope!

This was one of Winter’s favourite holiday traditions: Wayhaven Elementary’s annual Halloween trunk-or-treat, where parents of schoolchildren would park in the school lot, decorate their car trunks, and children would go trick-or-treating between cars. Wayhaven PD always made sure to have a car there so officers could get out and mix in the community and, without fail, she volunteered every year. This year was no different, even though her promotion to detective meant she could have easily asked an officer to go in her place.

Well, there was one difference. This year, she had an entourage.

Her mother asked her to skip the event this year, given the Trapper bounty on her head, but in a rare moment of mother/daughter disagreement, Winter insisted. It was her own little tradition and would give her a sense of normalcy for one evening; maybe she wouldn’t be so afraid of being hunted if fear was something fun on Halloween. Her mother relented on one condition: that Unit Bravo attend with her. Winter happily agreed.

“Can I take the extra candy home afterwardth? Pleathe?” Felix lisped around the fake vampire fangs he insisted on wearing—much to the rest of Unit Bravo’s deep chagrin. He was the only member of the unit who dressed for the occasion, wearing a flamboyant Dracula costume.

Winter looked up from adding the finishing touches to her trunk display and was met with the panicked gazes of Adam and Nate, who stood behind Felix. She laughed and said, “I think you’re underestimating just how much children like candy. I don’t think there will be any leftovers.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all night,” Mason muttered. “You’re loud enough without any damn sugar.” 

Felix’s mouth dropped open in offense, but before he could reply, the fake vampire fangs were falling—saved from the ground only by the grace of his real vampire speed. He frowned as he mused, “These are so much more annoying than the real thing.”

The parents of the neighbouring cars were thankfully not paying attention to them, too busy wrangling their own children who broke into the candy stashes early, but that didn’t stop Adam from glowering or Nate from clicking his tongue and shaking his head. Mason rumbled a laugh. 

He took a step closer to Winter, close enough to raise goosebumps on her arms but not quite crowding her, one hand lightly falling to her waist. Mason studied her face until his gaze landed on her mouth, where she offered him a quiet and private smile. He gave her one in return, though it wasn’t half so sweet. She caught a flash of pointed canines and she shivered _(oh,_ that _was new),_ which she knew he caught as his mouth widened into a satisfied smirk. “What do you think, sweetheart? Would you like to see how annoying these can be?” He ran his tongue over his teeth.

 _“Mason!_ We are in _public!_ There are children around,” Nate hissed.

She caught Mason’s tone—how could she not?—and although her pulse quickened, Winter merely gave him a placid smile and returned, “I don’t think anything about you is annoying.”

Mason’s eyes widened in response and he looked uncharacteristically off-kilter for a moment before he regained his usual confident composure. He dropped his eyes to her costume and frowned. “Well, I find it annoying how covered up you are in this. Can’t say that I don’t like you in red, just not a fan of it being a sack.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “It’s not a sack, it’s a cape! I’m Little Red Riding Hood, like I have been for the last five Halloweens. It’s an easy, comfortable costume that I could wear my uniform under when I was an officer.” It was true that her interpretation was a very literal one, as the costume was a full-length red cloak which she had fastened around her neck, hood bobby-pinned to her hair to stay in place. 

Mason didn’t have time to offer a snarky reply as children started pouring out onto the parking lot for the event. When she wasn’t handing out candy or chatting to families, Winter watched her own new family: Adam hung back, vigilant as ever, watching for anything out of the ordinary while Felix and Nate joined her in filling outstretched pillowcases and buckets with candy. Mason didn’t join in the festivities, but neither did he find a dark space to lurk in: He stayed standing next to Winter the whole evening, occasionally even opening new bags of candy when they ran low.

“I would know that Little Red Riding Hood anywhere,” a cheerful voice called towards the end of the night. “It’s nice to see some things never change,” Verda said as he approached her car with his husband and their two daughters in tow. Cara, his elder daughter, was in a devil costume while Lacey, the younger, was dressed as an angel. 

She beamed at the family. “It’s so good to see you all!” Verda, Eric, and Winter caught up while Cara and Lacey fought for Felix and Nate’s attention. 

Letting her little sister choose her candy, Cara turned her attention to the unit’s costumes. She walked down the line of the four of them—Felix, Nate, Winter, and Mason—to pass judgment (or rather, offer guesses) on their outfits, finger pointing at each in turn: “You’re a vampire, you’re a giant, you’re Little Red Riding Hood, and…” she cocked her head when she arrived in front of Mason, considering him. “And you’re the Big Bad Wolf!” she finally declared with a decisive nod. 

Felix burst into laughter, this time fake fangs finally hitting the ground as they fell out of his open mouth, while Mason nodded (in agreement?) to the little girl’s assessment.

Watching him next to her, Winter found herself thinking it might be nice to be consumed by this particular wolf _(oh,_ that _was new, too)._


End file.
